(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display including column spacers.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and is a display device which adjusts the amount of light transmitted therethrough by applying a voltage to an electrode and rearranging liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer therein.
The liquid crystal display has a merit in that the liquid crystal display is easily manufactured to be relatively thin, but has a drawback in that side visibility thereof is poor compared to front visibility thereof. In order to address the drawback, various methods of arranging and driving the liquid crystal molecules have been developed. A liquid crystal display, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed within one display substrate including a single base substrate therein, attracts attention as a method of implementing a relatively wide viewing angle.